Scared
by grissom07
Summary: I decided to put myself in a story. When I get kidnapped and so does a CSI, while they are trying to process the evidence to find me, what will happen? Will they find us in time?
1. 1 Kidnapped

**Scared** – Chapter 1

_okay so i am reading friends stories on and i got an idea to put myself in a story and have my self kidnapped. so here is the story... i'm still writting now. enjoy_

I was sitting outside of my school waiting for my mom to pick me up. I had stayed after so I could get some extra help for one of my classes. As I sat outside it started to sprinkle. Next thing I knew I was hit in the back of the head and knocked unconscious. When I woke up I was in a dark room. I was alone. I didn't know where I was and I was scared but I knew I couldn't let it show. I reached in my pocket and realized I still had my mp3 player. They didn't take it who ever put me here. I hadn't used it all day at school so it was still completely charged. I had music for a good six or more hours. I took my mp3 player out of my pocket and I put one headphone in my ear. I turned it on and when it finished loading I saw a light. It lit up the room. It looked like I was in a basement of some sort. I saw the wooden stairs the light had come from the top of the stairs. I quickly got my mp3 player to start recording just in case I was able to get a recording of the person who took me. Then I shoved it back in my pocket hid my headphone and pretended like I was still pass out.

"Get down there," came a man's voice. He was yelling at someone.

I saw someone walking down the stairs as I opened my eyes slightly so I could see what was going on. The person had his hands tied behind his back and looked much older than me. Someone followed him practically pushing him down the stairs. The man now whispering but not very quietly said to the other man, "Don't try anything funny. Sit." The man shoved the other man to the floor with his hands still tied behind his back. Then left and I heard the door lock at the top of the stairs. Then the man that was just brought down moaned slightly, I could tell he was in pain.

I opened my eyes and could barely make out his figure. I pulled self up off the floor and walked over to him. I helped him sit up and started to untie his hands. "Hello," I said.

"Hi… Who are you?" said the man as I finished untying his hands.

"My name's Amanda. What's yours?"

"Gil. Thank you." He began to rub his wrists and I walked back over to my spot on the floor and sat against the wall. I took my mp3 player out of my pocket and stopped it from recording. "What do you have there?"

"It's my mp3 player. The guy didn't take it I guess."

"How'd you get here?"

"I don't know. I was sitting outside my school and then I felt it start to sprinkle and the next thing I knew I was sitting here in the dark and my head hurt like hell."

"Oh. You said you're name's Amanda right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

He laughed a little. "I'm a criminalist and I was processing a scene and then kidnapped by that guy and taken here. I was trying to find where you were. I guess I found you."

"I guess you did. But how are your guys going to find us now?"

"I don't know. They will process the scene and try and find out. Hopefully they find the answers soon."

"Yeah." He stood up and then walked over by me and sat down next to me. "Gil… Do you think we will be okay?"

"Yeah I think my guys will find us in time."

The room went quiet as we just sat there in the dark. I didn't know if I should trust Gil but he seemed very nice and trustworthy. I just hoped that someone would find me soon.

**TBC...**


	2. 2 We've Got To Find Them

**Scared** – Chapter 2

After a while in silence I started my mp3 player back up and put a headphone in my ear. I turned on some music to calm my nerves. I was scared but I didn't want to admit it. The first song came on _(Place In This World by Taylor Swift)_ and I whispered the words to myself.

_"I don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
Cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road, but I'm walking  
Trying to see through the rain coming down  
Even though I'm not the only one  
Who feels the way I do." "I'm alone, On my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world"_

_"Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine.  
Could you tell me what more do I need  
And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah  
__But that's ok"_

_"I'm alone, On my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world"_

_"Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission  
But I'm ready to fly.."_

_"I'm alone, On my own, and that's all I know_

_I'm alone, On my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world"_

As the song ended I sighed. "You know you have a pretty voice," said Gil.

"Thanks, but I don't think so."

"No seriously you do. It was a little quiet so I could barely tell but I think you do have a good voice."

"Thanks."

"What are you listening to?"

"Well right now it's paused. But that was a song by one of my favorite artist Taylor Swift. She's a good singer. I met her once."

He smiled. "I bet that was fun."

I smiled back, "Yeah it was." I turned off my mp3 player again and decided it was better just to talk with Gil. We had no idea how long we would be there together. Plus he had nothing to do. "Do you like listening to music?"

"Yeah. I usually listen to classical or opera though."

"Oh. I don't have any of that on my mp3 player. What else do you like to do?"

"Well I do crossword puzzles and I read. Mostly I work or spend time with my wife."

"You're married?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "She's the love of my life."

"Do you have any kids?"

"One on the way we just found out a couple weeks ago she's pregnant." After that he seemed to be lost in deep thought for a while. I assumed it was about his wife. I could tell that he really loved her the way his voice softened when he talked about her. Even though it was dark in the room I could tell his eyes lit up when I had asked him about her.

We sat there in silence a while longer. Then he spoke again, "Would you like to play a game or something? It's kinda getting boring down here."

I laughed. "Yeah it is but what kinda game should we play its dark and we don't have any games to play?"

"Good point." It went silent again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile the nightshift of the Las Vegas Crime Lab were trying to gather as much evidence as they could and quickly without missing anything. One of their own had also gone missing. They got all they could and headed back to the lab.

"So do you guys think the same person who kidnapped Amanda, kidnapped Grissom?" asked Nick as the team was all standing in the layout room looking over all their evidence.

"It's a good chance," said Catherine.

All of a sudden Greg came running into the layout room holding a piece of paper. Out of breath he started to talk, "Guys… We got… a hit… on the fingerprints."

"Well…" said Sara. She was rather impatient at this point. Her husband had too been kidnapped along with this teenage girl. She knew he was still alive but she wanted to find the both of them quickly.

**TBC…**


	3. 3 The Noise

**Scared** – Chapter 3

_"…Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone"_

_"I walk alone  
I walk alone"_

_"I walk alone  
I walk a..."_

_"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone…"_

I was singing to myself again but this time I wasn't listening to my mp3 player. "Like I said you have a great voice, you don't have to hide it," said Gil. I blushed slightly. He wasn't going to let it go was he? "What was that one?"

"Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day."

"Hmm… So what kind of music do you like?"

"I like all kinds. Mostly country but I listen to everything because country isn't that popular so I listen to everything so it's more fun at school events."

"I see." It went quiet again. I can't stand quiet and this was really starting to bug me. I just wanted to get out of this dark room and go home.

"Gil…"

"Yeah," he said turning to face me.

"You don't happen to know what time it is do you."

He hit a button on his watch and it lit up. It was 10:00 pm. _"I should be going to bed now. I always go to bed at 10:00 even though I never fall asleep until one or two in the morning. I miss my bed. I just want to lie down," _I thought to myself. Gil seemed tired too but this was when he was supposed to be awake. I didn't really understand that but who cared.

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" asked Gil.

"Yeah I do. But from the looks of what's going on right now I don't think I will be going. Also my homework will be late and I don't even know where my backpack is to do the homework I should've done hours ago," I sighed disappointed. I hated doing my homework but with the way I had just spent the past 5 hours I had rather been doing my homework.

"What's your favorite subject in school?"

I could tell he was just trying to make small talk to pass the time and I didn't mind but he was a complete stranger why would I want to tell him so much. But who knows he could be the last person I see alive, so I answered his question. "Art. I want to become a Graphic Artist when I grow up."

"I was never that good at art."

"I like science class too. That would be my favorite out of the core subjects. You know like English, Math, and Social Studies. I've never been good at Math. I love writing but hate reading. I am interested in some history but I always end up bored out of my mind during Social Studies class. Science is hands on a lot of the time and I like that stuff. What made you want to become a criminalist?"

"I like science, mostly bugs. I guess I wanted to become a criminalist to let the victims get justice. Help out in the world and try to make a difference. I used to do autopsies on dead birds that I found in my backyard when I was younger. My mother hated it." He chuckled at his memory and I giggled along.

"So you like bugs. That's entomology isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. You know anything about it."

"Not much but next semester I'm taking an entomology class. I can't wait."

"I bet you'll have fun."

"I hope." The conversation died down and the room went silent again. All of a sudden we heard a loud noise come from above us. It was like a door slamming. I quickly started my mp3 player and started to record. Gil looked at me confused, but didn't say anything. I whispered into the microphone of the mp3 player that we had just heard a loud noise like a door slam. Then as I finished talking we heard another louder noise. I got scared and jumped a little. Biting my lower lip I pulled my legs up to my chest and just sat there holding my mp3 player close to me. We heard yelling.

I felt an arm come around my shoulders. "It's going to be okay," Gil whispered in my ear. I shook my head to show him I understood.

**TBC...**


	4. 4 Suicide

**Scared** – Chapter 4

"The guy's name is Rick Baker. Convicted a couple years ago for breaking and entering," said Greg.

"Where was his breaking and entering?" asked Warrick.

"Um… Not sure but I can find out," said Greg.

"Do that. It might be relevant," said Nick.

Greg left the room to go find out where the breaking and entering was. Meanwhile the rest of the team continued to look over the evidence they had. They didn't have much. They had looked into Amanda's family and they all had alibis. They had nothing except this Rick Baker guy.

**RICK BAKER'S HOUSE**

Brass, Warrick, and Nick went to Rick's house. Rick didn't answer, but they knew he was in the house.

"Rick Baker, LVPD Open up!" yelled Brass. "Bust it in." The door slammed open.

**LAB**

Greg found out where the breaking and entering was. He found Catherine and Sara and told them.

"I found out where the breaking and entering was. It was at Amanda's house. Guess who called it in cause she was the only one home?"

"Amanda," said Catherine and Sara in unison.

"Motive?" asked Greg.

"I'd say," said Sara. "But why kidnap Grissom as well?"

"He was the first one at the scene he was processing. Rick didn't want to be caught. One thing he didn't think about though is the fact that there are more then just one CSI," said Catherine.

**RICK BAKER'S HOUSE**

As cops went his Rick's house with Brass following, Nick and Warrick stayed outside. When they heard another loud noise Nick and Warrick drew their guns and went in. They walked down the hall to the living room to find Brass and some other cops hovering over Rick Baker's body. Brass had called it in. "What happened?" asked Nick as him and Warrick put away their guns.

"We walked in and as we got in here he had a gun to his head and he shot himself," said Brass.

"Well can we walk around and see if there is any sign of Griss or Amanda being here?" asked Warrick.

"Yeah go ahead the house is cleared," answered Brass.

Nick and Warrick separate. Warrick went back to the bedroom and to the opposite side of the house. Nick walked into the kitchen and opened a door to find stairs. He stepped down the first one and slowly crept down the stairs.

**TBC... **

**_I'm going to start writting the next chapter now. I hope you guys like this story. I havent gotten many reviews. Please let me know what you think I want to know. I don't think I will post the next chapter either til late tonight or tomorrow sorry guys._**


	5. 5 Rescue

**Scared** – Chapter 5

_**RECAP:**_  
_All of a sudden we heard a loud noise come from above us. It was like a door slamming. I quickly started my mp3 player and started to record. Gil looked at me confused, but didn't say anything. I whispered into the microphone of the mp3 player that we had just heard a loud noise like a door slam. Then as I finished talking we heard another louder noise. I got scared and jumped a little. Biting my lower lip I pulled my legs up to my chest and just sat there holding my mp3 player close to me. We heard yelling._

_I felt an arm come around my shoulders. "It's going to be okay," Gil whispered in my ear. I shook my head to show him I understood._

I was scared out of my mind now and I couldn't stop it from showing. I didn't know Gil that well but from what I had learned about him in the past 6 ½ hours I knew he would trying everything in his power to protect us both. The second noise sounded like a gunshot, which is why it scared me even more. I thought for sure we were going to die. I still had my mp3 player on and recording. After hearing several people walking around upstairs I thought that maybe they had found us. When I heard the doorknob turning I got scared again. I moved closer to Gil not sure of who was going to be coming down the stairs. I saw the same light that I saw when the guy brought Gil down. I saw the room light up a little and could see the stairs. I started to shake. I tried to sing in my head not moving my lips to keep my mind off of what could be happening. The first song that came to mind was the theme song to my favorite TV show. It wasn't the right show to be thinking of at the time but it kept my mind off of the possibility that I could be killed. When I saw a beam of light and heard footsteps coming down the stairs I closed my eyes and started to whisper the words of the song.

"_Well, who are you? (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
I really wanna know (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
Tell me, who are you? (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
'Cause I really wanna know (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)"_

Gil looked at me, I could feel him staring at me. I knew he was probably wishing I would shut up or wondering what in the world I was doing. The footsteps grew closer and I could tell right away they didn't belong to the guy that brought Gil down here. When the footsteps stopped at the bottom I opened my eyes to see who the person was. They had a flashlight in hand and shined it at Gil and I sitting on the floor.

"Grissom… Warrick, Brass I found them!" the man yelled up the stairs.

"Nick oh thank god," said Gil standing up.

I turned off my mp3 player and stood up as well. If Gil knew this person it must mean we were safe. Gil got a hug from the man. Two men came running down the stairs. I assumed they were Warrick and Brass. I stood behind Gil still not sure and still kind of scared of the whole ordeal. Gil turned to look at me and nodded his head as if to say "we're safe now". He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. He whispered, "We're safe now. These are my guys. You get to go home after we contact your parents and process some of the evidence on you that this man left. Do you understand that?"

"I understand. My favorite TV show is CSI I know the whole drill. Thank you," I whispered back and smiled. I gave Gil a hug and he returned it. His team looked confused about it. They took us upstairs except one guy who I think was Warrick. He stayed to process the room Gil and I were kept captive in. Nick walked us outside.

"Nick help Warrick process this house and check that van there. I think that is what he used to move us. I am not sure I was knocked out at that time. I have to go back to the lab to be processed," said Gil.

The guy who I assumed was Brass took us back to the lab. It was pretty neat. When we walked in with Brass I met three other people. Their names were Greg, Catherine, and Sara. Sara must have been Gil's wife because she was crying a lot. She just wanted to hug him but he said she could after Greg was done processing. Catherine processed the evidence on me.

They took me to an interrogation room to talk to me about what happened. I was in so much shock I couldn't come up with words so I sat there quiet the whole time. Then Catherine left the room and it was just Brass, some security guard, and I. She came back not too long after and in came someone behind her. It was Gil. I smiled when I saw him. He was safe too. He whispered something in Brass's ear and Brass left with Catherine and they pulled the security guard out with them. It was just Gil and I. He sat where Brass had been sitting across from me. He looked at me and said, "Amanda… I know you may still be scared or shocked that we made it but you need to tell my guys what happened."

"I don't remember everything."

"You said your favorite TV show is CSI right?"

"Right!"

"Well if someone doesn't remember everything that happened to them on CSI do they still tell them what they remember?"

"Yes."

"Then do that… For me please."

"Okay."

He stood up walked out of the room and then Catherine walked in. No Brass or a security guard this time. She sat down in the chair across from me. "Hey Amanda. I need to know what you remember."

"Okay… I remember sitting outside of my school. I had stayed after to get extra help. My mom couldn't pick me up until 5:00 so I sat outside. It started to sprinkle and I looked up at the sky. When I looked back down at my stuff I… I'm sorry I can't remember anything after that, except the fact that when I woke up I was in a dark room. I felt in my pocket to see if they took my mp3 player. They hadn't so I took it out and turned it on. Just as I turned it on I heard a doorknob wiggle. So I hit record and shoved it back in my pocket. Some guy led Gil down the stairs. Gil had his hands tied behind his back and a scar above his eyebrow. I acted like I was still passed out, but I kept my eyes open slightly so I could try and see what was going on. The guy pushed Gil to the floor and walked back up the stairs. When I heard the door shut I stood up and untied Gil's hands and introduced myself. When I found out who he was I stopped the recording. We sat there for about 4 ½ hours together. We talked a little. But when we heard a loud noise that sounded like a door slamming I started recording noises we heard on my mp3 player again. I whispered the fact that we heard a noise that sounded like a door slam. As I finished saying that we heard another loud noise. It sounded like a gunshot. I was scared. Then we heard the doorknob being fiddled with. Then it opened and I saw the light again. This time the person who came down the stairs had a flashlight. I guess his name was Nick according to Gil. Then we came here."

"Thank you. That was very detailed. Can I see your mp3 player though?" asked Catherine.

"Sure," I said and I reached in my pocket and gave it to her.

"Come with me," she said. "Your parents are waiting for you in the waiting room."

"Okay," I said and followed her to the waiting room. I ran to my parents and got huge hugs. They said we had to stay there for a while. Catherine later returned my mp3 player. Then we went home.

I assumed that they wanted my mp3 player to see if the recordings all were true. And they were. They didn't have to do anything else because Rick Baker had done it all by himself and he was dead. I got to go home to my family and got a day off school.

On my day off I drove myself to the crime lab. I walked in and the receptionist asked who I was. I told her I who I was and that I wanted to see Dr. Grissom. She pointed the way to his office and I went to go see him. I knocked on the door. "Gil…"

He looked up from his desk and told me to enter. When I walked in he asked me what I was doing there. "I wanted to thank you and your team for saving me. Especially you, for letting me know everything would be okay and unwillingly keeping me company." We both kinda laughed at the last part. I spent the day in the lab learning a lot of different things. I had fun, but had to go to school the next day.

**THE END**

**This is not a true story the only things that are true are the minor details that my character tells Grissom. Taylor Swift is my favorite artist. CSI is my favorite TV show. Art is my favorite subject. I do listen to all types of music. Thank you for reading I hope you liked it.**


End file.
